Italy x Romano: Cooking Pasta?
by Watashi-No-Saiai
Summary: Romano seems sad so while the pasta's cooking Italy decides he needs to cheer his older twin brother up ;)


Italy leaned against the counter in boredom. The pasta was obviously going to take a long time and he and his brother had already prepared the sauce and everything. "Loviinoo." Italy whined as his brother took a seat at the table. "What bastard?" Romano said tilting the chair back. Italy swung around. A goofy smiling beginning to sweep across his face. "Let's do something Lovino!" "We are doing something Feliciano. Were making pasta if you haven't noticed." Romano seemed in a very bad mood today so Italy had to find a way to make him happy. Italy slowly walked over to his brother placing his forehead against Romano's "Don't be sad Lovino!" Romano allowed the frown to lessen as his brother said this. "Why would I be sad Feliciano?" Italy shrugged bringing his face closer to his older twin brothers. It was to the point where their noses touched and Romano could feel Italy's breath tickle his top lip. A tint of pink formed on Romano's cheeks as he found himself slowly slipping his hands to his brother's waist. "I know what will make you happy." Italy whispered. His adorable rich Italian ascent had dropped to a seductive purr. Italy pulled Romano in closer placing a tensile kiss on his brother's lips. Romano had never seen this side of his brother. It for an odd reason aroused him and he returned the kiss making it much deeper. Italy raised his hands to Romano's head ruffling his hair as he ran his fingers through it. Along this process Romano had opened his mouth allowing Italy's tongue to intrude exploring every crevice of his mouth. Their tongues tangled for a moment before Italy pulled away blushing brightly. He didn't bother to break the string of saliva that now connected the 2 brothers. "I'm sorry Lovino. I know what I did was wrong…I just couldn't…" Italy's eyes began to fill with tears but his brother pulled him in by the waist tilting his head up with his hand. "Non ti preoccupare amore. (Don't worry love.)" Romano whispered to his brother. "I do not find this wrong. I welcomed that kiss and a damn sure will welcome another one." Romano jammed his lips into Italy's creating a sound as their lips pressed against each other's. Both brothers welcomed it and soon again allowed each other's tongues to interact. Italy pulled away after a long French kiss. "Let me see something Lovino." Italy said as he twisted a finger around his brother's curl. "What do you think your doin-Aunnghh?" Romano was interrupted by his own moan. His brother had pulled the curl sticking out of the right side of his head and something had been triggered. He didn't know what this feeling was but it was sensational and it made him feel nothing he had felt before. If felt amazing, nothing to could compare to this feeling. This 'feeling' of course was sexual orientated but still it felt just down right amazing. "Does me pulling your curl give you pleasure?" Italy giggled as he continued to twirl his finger around his brother's curl. Romano let a smug smirk grow on his face as he lifted his hand to his brother's curl on the left side of his head. "Why don't you see how it feels Feliciano." Romano said in a dark gloomy voice. Romano without warning pulled sharply down on his brother's curl. He felt pleasure and was defiantly excited when his brother gave out a long husky moan that could have been heard through out the entire house. His brother collapsed atop him panting slightly. "Hey you ok there Feliciano?" Italy looked up at his brother allowing a mischievous smirk to cross face. Italy placed a hand on Romano's crotch knowing fully well that his erection was slowly but steadily growing faster and faster as his younger brother teased him. This was just going to speed it up a little bit. "F-F-Feliciano! What are you… why are you… don't touch- Nghhh! Feliciano!" Romano cried in pleasure as his younger brother kneaded his hand into Romano's growing erection.

**20 minutes later:**

Romano had pinned his brother's hands above his head with one hand. He quickly ripped the shirt his brother was wearing open exposing his chest. "Oh Feliciano. You're so innocent. I think it's about time I destroyed that innocence for you." Romano leaned down kissing his brother on the neck, leaving hickies here and there to represent him and his love. This entire time he was slowly buckling his hips into his brother's unzipped pants. "You're not destroying it yet though." Italy laughed. Romano pulled away in question of why his brother would say that. Italy leaned in on his brother. Romano forgot to unbuckle his pants. That was the problem. Italy did this job for him. Taking pleasure in hearing the 'tink' of the metal on his belt and the 'zip' of his zipper coming undone. Romano smiled slamming his brother back again and pinning his hands above his head once more. This time it was much more arousing as their clothed erections brushed against each other. Every time Romano buckled his hips into Italy's, Italy moaned loudly pressing his face into his brother's chest to stop the loud noise. "This had gone on long enough." Romano snapped coldly at his brother. Italy practically picked him up slamming him into the table bending him over. He pulled his boxer's down completely along with his brother's pants and boxers. "You mean-! AYE!" Italy cried as his brother swiftly and without warning thrusted into him. It was positively horridsom at the beginning. The thrusts were long and painful at first but at least 5 minutes into this Romano hit a sweet spot causing Italy to moan louder than ever clutching and clawing into the table. "OOOHHH LOVINO! Perché mi guida folle! (Why do you drive me insane!)" Italy cried. Romano smiled stretching his hand out slowly pumping his brother. Suddenly the bell rang. The pasta was finished cooking.


End file.
